


Ketika Bunga Itu Gugur

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Sahabat, saling datang dan pergi dalam kehidupan.





	Ketika Bunga Itu Gugur

_Mari kita bermain untuk memecahkan sebuah teka-teki_

_Tentang masa lalu yang telah kita lalui_

_Mari kita menebak pertanyaan dari mata hati_

_Tentang masa depan yang akan kita lampaui_

_Seyangnya bunga itu gugur lagi_

_Dan akhirnya tak bisa untuk ditanam kembali_

_Kenangan itu masih tetap ada_

_Walau kita sudah tidak bersama-sama_

_Dan tawa canda telah menjadi kisah dahulu kala_

_Andainya bunga itu tidak gugur satu per satu_

_Pasti genggaman yang erat masih dapat menyatu_

_Senyum manis masih bisa dirasakan_

_Cerita hangat di sana-sini pun saling bersambungan_

_Dengan kaki-kaki yang berjajar dan tangan-tangan berangkulan_

_Tetapi sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan_

_Bisa-bisa nanti memberatkan pikiran_

_Juga bunga lain yang sudah tumbuh subur_

_Sekarang aku berjanji untuk menjaga dan merawatnya_

_Agar bisa lagi bermain dengan akur_

_Kudoakan saja supaya kalian berada di sisi-Nya_

_Semoga bungaku kali ini tidak lagi gugur_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 13 Desember 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
